Belief
by All4thebasilisk
Summary: [Oneshot, Elem] Alyssa, what do you believe in?


Okay, so this is basically Elem, but it's about Alyssa, which I think qualifies it as Coalition.

No disclaimer is necessary, for obvious reasons.

-----

Sheera knew that there was something more.

All her life, she had stared out at the sky and seen the strange formations that the stars made. She had watched the Large One chase the Bright One past her home every summer, and the Small One, shining ever so brightly on her at all times. And she had wondered.

She asked her mentor about it one day. "Sindra, do you think there's anyone else out there? Anyone wandering the skies like we wander through Terra?"

Sindra recoiled. "Princess! You should know better than to say such things!" The woman's voice grew sterner. "In this country, we are civilized. We don't fill our minds with fanciful imaginings like space aliens or-" She stopped, realizing her mistake.

Sheera's eyes shone. "Or what? What else could be out there?"

_Alyssa… what do you believe in?_

_I don't know! What's to believe?_

"Iliana!"

Iliana sighed. Sometimes her brother was such a pain. "Coming, Rogen!" she called, hurrying outside to the patio where he stood with Bakri.

"Look," Rogen said softly. "The fireworks tonight are the color's of Laveer's flag."

Iliana smiled. They had left their home country just that morning. "What a remarkable coincidence."

"No," Bakri said suddenly. Iliana stared at her brother's friend, bemused.

He turned to face her, his eyes flashing with an unbridled fire. "There is no such thing as a coincidence. Someone is welcoming us here."

Rogen smirked. "Who? The Witoto? They barely know we're here!"

Bakri stared out at the stars. "No. Someone else." He turned to face them. "Someone who knows- everything. Always."

_Alyssa, what do you believe in!_

_What do you want me to say?_

"Tal!" Kardo rushed to his friend, his eyes shining. "Come! Come!"

"I have work to do," she said quickly, looking down at the engine core she was trying to enhance.

"That doesn't matter! Come on!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hallway.

The others all stood silently, watching the _Elemspur_'s first ascent to the stars.

"So many stars…" Iliana whispered, her nose pressed to the window.

"I want to explore every one." Sheera's eyes shone at the thought of it. "I want to find out all the universe's secrets and crack its code. I want to know it so well that I can just close my eyes and pilot this ship anywhere."

Bakri was silent. Alyssa's eyes were wide. Kardo grinned a wide grin that Tal had never seen before.

And Tal… Tal suddenly understood it all. "This could never have been created by accident."

They all nodded, even Iliana.

_Alyssa…WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN!_

_I can't just come up with any answer!_

"Do you still follow Terran beliefs?" Adrian asked curiously.

Iliana nodded at Alyssa to answer.

"Of course," Alyssa confirmed. "We are tolerant of other faiths, though. Your people could easily join Elem."

Adrian nodded. "Look at this. It's a map of the sector to your right." He clicked a few buttons on his computer and a sector appeared.

Alyssa's jaw dropped. "But that's…"

"Incredible," Iliana breathed. "How could a formation like that come into existence?"

Alyssa knew Iliana, knew her factual friend who mocked Sheera's faith. Which is why she cut her off. "It didn't just come into existence. It was created. It was all _created_."

Adrian watched them, his face grave as he stood beside a map of Portal formations spelling out "M" and "C." "Still believe the universe was an accident?"

_I know what I believe._

_Oh?_

_I believe that this world was created by someone. That someone out there made this world, made all of us, and is still watching us._

_Will you stand by your belief? _

_Forever and ever._

_Good._

"Hey, Marc." Avda leaned over to peer at the golden globe that contained Elem. "Anything interesting happening in your pet project?"

Marc smiled thoughtfully. "One of my lesser focuses just disappeared. I think…"

"You think?"

"I think she may be joining us someday soon."


End file.
